Shadow In the Maze (Renamed!)
by Java60072
Summary: Kirara was an ordinary wolf that is until the day she meets Thomas. She follows Thomas and Mhino into the maze when they were being a selfish idiots, After they come out she is a girl. When her and Thomas become close she tells him about what and how she became a wolf.
1. Chapter Epilogue

Winter Wolf

Fur sleek and white with a few clumps of dirt in there too. Paws soft and quiet against the ground. Then Screams. My ears Perk up towards the sound of screams. I turn sharp around a corner to see a Greever standing over a blond boy. I let out a sharp bark to get the Greever's attention. Nothing. I run and pounce and bite the Greever's robotic leg. It kicks and tries to bring down it tail onto me. I let go of the leg and aim for the body. I rip the Greever apart and wait for it to stop struggling. I turn to the boy and let out a small whimper. Oh come on i'm not that scary. Just have razor sharp teeth and big claws but come on. I wait for the boy to open his eyes. I sit in front of him and pant.

When the boy's eyes fly open he cockes his head to the side. I do the same. "What in the bloody hell there is a wolf in the maze?" The boy is fine. I hear someone calling out a name. 'Newt!' I look from him to where the sound is coming from. I let out a howl to give where we are away. "Newt-What the hell a wolf?" I lay down and rest my head on the so called Newt's lap. "Newt don't move I am going to come over there and-" my head shoots up and I whine and back away. "Oh come on Minho she killed a bloody Greever for me." I let out a small playful bark. "And she is a good little wolf." Okay i'm not little but come on I killed a Greever!

"Can we keep her? please?" I look over to the other boy and give in the biggest and cutest puppydog eyes. I don't want to stay in the bloody maze it's scary! "Fine but if Ably says anything it's on you." I jump up and go up to Minho and lick his hand. "Now come along little wolf I want to go to sleep." I follow them out of the maze and to a camp. A little boy runs away screaming; "WOLF It's A WOLF!" Oh no. I run and hide behind a bush.

Newt comes over and talks to me. "Hey it's okay I told them what you did for me and they are willing to keep you around." I lift up my head and let out a little noise. "It's going to be fine." I let Newt pet me on the head. I pick myself off the ground and follow Newt out to the middle of the field.

"Welcome to the Glade."


	2. Chapter 1 Thomas

Chapter 2: Thomas

So after spending a day in the Glade they have decided to call me Kirara. By the way you do not say the R I guess you say it like. Kilala. So you say the L. There has also been a boy named Thomas here who plays with me when Newt is too busy hitting on the new girl. I mean come on what does the boy see in her? Her attitude no because she threw a rock at me one time. Does he like the fact that she isn't a wolf and is human?! I think about this while walking around with Thomas. "Kirara what do you think is out there?" Thomas looks down at me. I let out a small huff of breath that told him that; 'Trust me you don't want to know.' Before I know it Thomas is walking over to the gates. Just before he sets foot in I tackle him to the ground and let out a harsh snarle.

"God Kirara don't freak out I was-" Gally walks over to where both Thomas and I are. "Next time I will stop her from letting you go into the maze." He gives me a disapproving look and walks away. Newt walks over with the girl by his side. Great her again. I let out a growl at the girl. "What is wrong with Kirara?" Chuck asks Newt. "Think she is Jealous of the girl." I let out a harsh bark. "Newt maybe she just wants you to play with her Thomas is boring her out of her mind." Mhino teases Thomas. Still don't get why Newt likes this girl so much. I mean like sure she is pretty but come on I am a good little wolf remember that? Of course not! You all are too caught up in her you don't even know I'm here! I wish I was human so that way I could kick her little-Newt hits me on the tip of my nose. I let out a little cry of pain.

"If you are going to be here then you better be bloody good Kirara!" I open and close my mouth like I am him. It sends laughter through the small circle of people. When I walk past the girl I let out a low growl and run off. "Wow I have never seen her act like this before."

After a few days Thomas is there rubbing my belly when the doors start to close Mhino and Alby isn't back yet. Yet again here is Thomas running into the maze. I run after him hearing Newt call out my name. When we make it I spot Mhino dragging Alby with him. "What happened?" Thomas asks. "He was stung great we are stuck here we need to hide." When Mhino starts to leave I let out a small whimper. "She's right we can't just leave him here." Mhino looks from Alby to Thomas to me. "Fine." He lets out a heavy sigh.

They found some place to hide Alby while I was on look out and trust me you do not want to get into it with a Greever they are a bitch! That's when the doors open. I let out a growl signaling that they should really hurry up.

Too late it's here. I jump to attack it but miss. what is going on? I sit there going through a very painful stage. I try to move but I won't budge. What is going on with me? Finally I can move but it still hurts. After I hear a few screams I follow the trail of the Greever's sent. This thing smells awful just imagine it smelling like sour milk and garbage that hasn't been taken out. Yeah I know gross.

Turns out the Greever wasn't following Thomas it was following me. I run to a door that I knew was about to close and the boys were on the other side. I took off into full sprint still the pain racing through my body I just run harder and faster. Strange this door is closing faster. I make to the other end of the door and when I look back there is a Greever pancake. Haha get it? oh never mind. I let out a small whimper of pain. "Kirara you okay?" Mhino asks me. I try to shake my head but no use. I walk over and around the corner I fall over before I can even make it to where I could be hidden. Before darkness overcomes me all I hear coming from Thomas is;

"Kirara's a human girl?" That's all I hear when darkness overtakes me.


	3. Chapter 3 Kirara the human girl

**A/N: It has been brought to my attention that I have stole a story. I have not. This was going to be under the 100 but this prompt didn't fit the 100. So after seeing the Maze Runner the setting fit this story more. I also had this story planned out for a few years. And I would Like to say that I am sorry if you think I am stealing. I will do everything in my power to take this story in a different direction for you guys. **

Chapter 3: Kirara the human girl

I start to wake with a very painful headache The last thing I remember was fainting in the maze. Wait I fainted in the maze oh please. I let my eyes open a little. Okay too bright to bright! I put my hands over my face. Wait hands? My eyes snap open and I jolt up into a sitting position. I look down at my body. Legs? Uh No ears, No tail, No snout, Oh my god i'm human! I let out a happy laugh. I try to speak but nothing. I try to think of something to say to let someone know i'm here. "H-Hello?" OKay that's a start try something else. "I-Is A-any One there?" I go to stand up but fall. I let out a grunt of pain. That's when some boys come in. "Is that her is she awake?" I hear one voice sounds like Newt. "I think so she is rolling on the ground." Mhino. "Guys back off give her some space." And Thomas. I say one thing that pops into mind. "T-Thomas." I let out a gasp.

I open my eyes to see outlines of bodies standing there.

"Whoa those are some bloody bright blue eyes." Newt says. "I didn't know girls can turn into wolves." Mhino looks down at me. "Guys leave I want to talk to her alone." Thomas sound almost worried. Thomas helps me up onto the bed. "So you are a human but you were a wolf?" Thomas jumped onto the question. I open my mouth but no words. Come on it isn't that hard think of that other girl. "Uh yeah I guess?" I look up at Thomas. Huh I never noticed but he was built and down right cute. I guess seeing just Black and white was more harder than real color is. "So what now you're just human or can you still change into a wolf?" I look up at him and study his face. "Let's just hope that I stay human." I say in a whisper.

I look down to see that I do have clothes on. I have black skinny Jeans, A grey ⅗ short sleeve shirt and knee high boots. I look up to catch Thomas looking at me. "What?" He gives me a goofy smile. "Nothing just looking at your face." I raise my eyebrows. "And what is wrong with my face?" He looks at me and says; "Well you have a Oval shaped head really dark brown at the top that gets lighter as it goes down and you have these bright blue eyes that anyone would get lost in…." Thomas gets off track and I notice that we are close but way too close.

"What would you want with a girl like me?" I look up at him to see hurt on his face from me pulling back. "I don't know I just feel like I know you from somewhere and…." I cut him off. "W.I.C.K.E.D." He looks at me with a confused look. "I was put in here by W.I.C.K.E.D." I look from Thomas to the ground and pass out.

_I look up to see a brown haired boy looking down at me. He crashed his lips to mine showing me every emotion I needed to see. "I love you Kirara I always will." I look up at him and start crying. "Thomas you can't love me I am going to disappear and I may forget." He pulls me into him and holds me. I breath in his scent and close my eyes. _

_We stand there for a while until a man walks in and yanks me away from him. "Kirara don't go please don't do this!" Thomas yells after me. "It's already done!" I call back before the door slams shut. _

I jolt awake from the dream or the memory. I can tell you it felt so real. "What are you still doing here?" I ask in a tired voice. "Well some people don't faint in the middle of a conversation." He does have a point. He stands up and offers me a hand. I take it.

"_Oh come on Kirara it will be fine they won't care." Thomas takes my hand and drags me down a hallway. "Thomas last time we did this I was in trouble because you were 'out of the room for a moment." he lets out a low laugh. We walk into a room that was lit up with candles and there was a blanket on the ground with some food. "Oh wow Thomas It's wonderful!" I turn around and kiss him. "I knew you would like it." He gives me his signature smile._

"Hello Glade to Kirara." Thomas snaps me out of my 'Memory' and I look up at him. "Thomas I-I think I remember you but I-I just don't know from where." I say. "Are you okay you sure you didn't just lose it?" Hurt flashes across my face. I hold onto anything that can keep me up and limp into the forest. I stop at a tree and climb it. I sit up there and close my eyes. "Mind if I sit here?" I look over to see Thomas sitting on a branch not to far from me. "Sure I mean you are already there." He scoots closer. "Look I'm sorry I was just scared because I thought I was the only one who remembered." I look up and see that he wasn't lying. "So you remember everything?" He nods his head. "So you remember this?" I lean over and slap him in the back of the head. "Okay for one ouch and for two I remember this." He leans over and smashes his lips against mine. I respond a second later. After a while we both are gasping for air. We lean our foreheads together. "I love you so much Thomas." I grab his hand and intertwined our fingers. "I love you too Kirara."

**Next Time on the White Wolf:**

"**Newt stop touching me!" I throw his hands off of my body. "Why are you Bloody seeing someone shucking else?" I look at him. "Uh-" He cuts me off . "You got to be kidding me! I talked everyone here to keep you here but no that isn't enough?" I swallow hard. **


	4. Chapter 4 New relationships new jealousy

Chapter 4: New relationships new jealousy's.

**Previously on shadow in the maze: **_**"Oh come on Kirara it will be fine they won't care." Thomas takes my hand and drags me down a hallway. "Thomas last time we did this I was in trouble because you were 'out of the room for a moment." he lets out a low laugh. We walk into a room that was lit up with candles and there was a blanket on the ground with some food. "Oh wow Thomas It's wonderful!" …..**_**"Look I'm sorry I was just scared because I thought I was the only one who remembered." I look up and see that he wasn't lying.** **He leans over and smashes his lips against mine. I respond a second later. After a while we both are gasping for air. We lean our foreheads together. "I love you so much Thomas." I grab his hand and intertwined our fingers. "I love you too Kirara."**

I wake up in my room with Thomas on the other side of the room. Did he carry me all the way here? I got up and grabbed the best post. I use the bed as leverage to walk over to Thomas. I put a blanket over him that I grabbed from the bed. "Morning." He mumbles as he wakes up. "Hey you, did you carry me all the way here?"Thomas looks up at me. "Oh yes did you know you way like a ton?" I let out a gasp. "I do not!" I smack his shoulder playfully. "Okay what ever you say." He winks at me. "Get up we need to go find me something to do." I sit on the floor holding out my hands. He grabs them and helps me up. "You know you can just use a cane right?" Thomas looks down at me. "Oh no I didn't." I blush with embarrassment. "I'll be right back okay?" I look at him confused. "Okay?" I watch Thomas run out of the room and down the steps. A while later Thomas was back with a cane for me. "Oh wow you got me a cane?" I eye the cane that Thomas is holding. "Yeah it's to help you walk around." He says. "Well thank you." I say as I take the can and try to walk.

"Don't worry i'll be off this cane and running around." I tell Newt who is standing there with a surprised look on his face. Newt walks up to me and puts his hands on my hips and leans in. I lean back. "Newt stop touching me." I remove his hands from my body. "Why are you bloody seeing someone shucking else?" I look at him ."Uh-" He cuts me off. "You have to be kidding me! I talked everyone into letting you stay but not is that isn't enough?" I swallow hard. "Look Newt you look a nice person but I just don't think that-that." He looks at me long and hard. "Forget about it." I turn and walk away. I walk right over to where Thomas is standing. "What was that all about." I look up at him. "I think that Newt is jealous that I'm with someone." Thomas looks down at me. "Who would that someone be?" He teases me. "I don't know his is tall has brown hair brown eyes and is very handsome have you seen him?" I look up at him. "Nope never seen him or maybe it could be me?" Thomas puffs up his chest and stands up straight. I start laughing really hard. "No he sags his shoulders," I bring down his shoulders to a sagging position, "And he slouches and does not stick out his chest." I put my hand on his back and make him slouch then I put my hand on his chest and push it in. "There that is more like it, Hey I found that guys I was talking about." He lets out a small chuckle. From the background I can hear Newt say; "Bloody hell." I roll my eyes and drag Thomas to my room. When we make it to the room Thomas pulls me into a kiss. I respond right away. " . .Stop." I say between kisses. "You're right and I will make sure that-" Thomas was cut off by the door swinging open and Newt walking in.

Oh great. "You should be at dinner and as for you little wolf should be at the dinner too." He used little wolf as a harsh word. "I'm not little and i'm not a wolf." I snap at him. "You bloody sure act like one _Little wolf_." I let out a low growl. "See what I mean you are ready to snap and when you do you will burt someone." I stop and look at him. "What do you mean?" He rolls his eyes and and walks out. "He's right I will snap and I will hurt someone." Thomas turns and looks at me. "Hey, it's going to be fine Newt is just jealous." I look up at him and smile. "But if I do snap I don't want to hurt you." Thomas brings me into a hug. "You can never hurt me and right now we need to get to dinner we get our jobs today." I nod and take his hand and we walk to dinner.

When we reach the dinner hall Thomas and I sit at the back of the group. "Okay so we are all here for the jobs for both Thomas and _Little wolf_." That's it he crossed the line. "What is your deal with me huh?" Newt looks at me and continues his speech. "Don't you dare ignore me I want to know why you hate me so much!" I slam my fist on the table and I spill some drinks and make some food fall. "What is my deal, Well while you can goof around with the Greenie When I brought you here and talked them into letting you stay I was hoping that you would just stay a wolf." Newt says. I move closer to the front. "Oh so are you saying that I'm a mistake?" I look at him. Newt stands up a little straighter. "Yes." Tears gather in my eyes. "Okay then i'm going to go and um go to bed." I say I run to my room hearing shouting and someone following me.

I slam the door shut and slide down the wall in tears. The door open and someone walks in but my sight is too blurry to see who it is. That is until I am brought into someones chest. I unleash all the tears that are welled up inside me. The mystery person was smoothing back me hair and rocking me back and forth. Until I was just to the point of my body shaking and no tears came out. I look up to see who was holding me. Thomas. "Why are you here did you not hear i'm a mistake." My voice cracking. "Like I said I will not leave you." I look over at the bed and head over to it. I lay down on the bed and I feel the other side of the bed weigh down. "Thomas why are you still here." I roll over and look at him. " . .You." He says. I bring my hand up and run it through his hair and give him a quick kiss.

I wake up early in the morning to find the doors to the maze now open. I get up and and see Thomas passed out. I Get off the bed and redo my hair. I quietly walk across the room and grab my knee high boots. I have been practicing walking and I am great! I open the door and shut it slowly. I run down to the kitchen and steal some food and a knife. I reach the doors of the maze and look back to where Thomas is. "I'm so sorry Thomas I really am." I say to myself. I turn and run into the maze.

**(Okay so I am going to do Thomas's POV and Newt's POV to tell you what they were thinking. ) **

**Thomas POV**

I wake up to an empty bed. Huh she is up early. I get up and look out the window to see her in the kitchen taking food and a knife. I follow her to the doors of the maze. I see her look back at the little house. My heart shatters when she turns and runs into the maze. I walk over to the bed and put my head into my hands. I start to cry. Why did Newt need to tell her that? why? I lay back down not wanting to move from this spot until she comes back. Kirara is now gone.

**Newt POV**

I hear a slight shuffling going around in the kitchen. I duck behind a tree to find Kirara taking some food and a knife. As she throws it into her bag she starts walking the other way of the kitchen to the maze. I see her turn around and look back at the building muttering something to herself. My eyes widen when she turns and runs into the maze. What have I done? I shucking did this and I may have killed her heart and the person she loved. She left because I told her she was a mistake. She left because I agreed to my statement. She left Thomas she Left Minho and she left little Chuck. This is all my fault.

**So what do you think so far I know it is a BIG twist. **

***Hides behind tree as you yell at me. Looks around tree.* I promise she will come back or OR Minho will find her and bring her home. So please review and I am writing chapter 5 as we speak. **


End file.
